


Run wolf run

by liliamt



Category: Kamen Rider 555
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:36:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29645187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liliamt/pseuds/liliamt
Summary: 巧是日本狼的后代这样的现代au题目是狼雨里的一首歌
Relationships: Inui Takumi/Kiba Yuuji





	Run wolf run

“我并不是一个普通的人类。”巧第一次这么和木场勇治这么介绍自己的时候，他们已经认识了一段时间了。五个月，足够发展成亲密的朋友，木场恰好是那种不太挑玩耍的人的类型，他对待任何人都交付足够的信任和尊重，巧在人际交往上有一些问题，不过都无伤大雅，他不太介意做主动和解的那个人，因此他和巧相处还算愉快。听到巧这么说，他觉得以巧的个性并不是一个玩笑，何况也并不好笑，他决定耐心听巧讲完。外星人？未来人？超能力者？木场匆忙地吸了一口还算冰的可乐，夏日的阳光透过家庭餐厅的玻璃斜斜打在他俩的头发和衣服上，屋内的冷气中和了一大部分那上面的热气。

巧把汉堡纸在手里揉成一团，他像是下了很大的决心，握着纸团的手背上的血管虬起，他的喉结滚动了几下。

“我是日本狼的后代。”他开口，眼睛微微眯了起来。

木场差点被已经快要没有汽的可乐呛到。

———

乾巧和木场认识的新生们没什么太大的差别，除了他那古怪的脾气，一个在迎新联谊上整晚闷闷不乐的学弟实在很有意思，特别是有另一个女孩正孜孜不倦劝说他戴上那圈每个新生都要戴在脖子上的彩带时，他的表情看上去就像是正在被逼着观看一部烂俗的电影。

“死也别想让我带这东西。”他愤愤地瞪着圆脸女孩。那女孩的肩膀看上去塌了一块，她攥着那圈彩带，脸颊鼓鼓的，用同样气愤的眼神看着那名新生。

“那你就自己坐在这里吧。”她把彩带塞给男孩，转身走到那边围成一圈的交谈的学生中去了。

木场觉得这是自己的责任，他在学生会工作，在选择彩带的花纹时他也参与了进去，尽管他被那些令人眼花缭乱的花纹弄得有些头晕。他朝着无措地坐在角落里的学弟走了过去，走近了他才发现这位新生戒备地观察着他，木场不得不开口问他身边的座位有人吗，他才让开一个位置给他。

“可乐还是橙汁？”木场好心地把托盘递给这个沉着脸的新生。

新来的男孩有一头蓬蓬的棕发，他圆圆的眼睛里闪烁着不安和戒备，双手撑在膝盖上，弯起的指节微微发白，即使在昏暗的灯下，木场依然从那锁紧的眉头里读出了不欢迎他的信息。多数人都会紧张，木场想，想想自己和海堂认识的第一天，海堂差点往他的脸上招呼了一拳。

“……不了。”那男生用几乎像是从舌头下面挤出的声音说道。

“如果是要汤的话，我想那边还有许多？”

男生的脸上掠过一阵动摇而且惊惶的神色，“那更不需要。”，他冷淡地交叉起了胳膊好像木场无论问多少个问题，都会被他毫不破绽地挡回去。

“我是木场勇治。”他决定不再用问号结尾来面对这个新生，友好地伸出了右手。

男生从木场的摊开的手掌再将视线谨慎地移到他的眼睛，“我是乾巧。”，他握住了木场的手，摇晃了几下。

巧把木场介绍给他的朋友们，木场看到了那个曾经在迎新会上和巧起了争执的圆脸女孩，她看起来十分羞涩，和木场说话的时候眼睛不知道该看向哪里，另一个把头发剪的短短的男孩几乎是熟稔地给了木场一个密不透风的拥抱。木场被他们围着，看着那各异的笑容，他感觉到心被某种轻盈的气体填充了些，巧在他们一旁将脸看向别处，木场在他的眼角上发现了一个笑容，那个转瞬即逝的信息，证明他此刻心情确实很好，尽管他从不表现在他们面前。离开的时候木场提出下次将结花和海堂喊出来，巧走在前面低低哼了一声，他等着木场跟上来，于是木场如他所愿那样走了近了些，路灯把他们的身影拉的长长的，他们踩着那些影子，走到灯也找不到他们的地方。

现在巧在他面前，他深吸了一口气，在夜晚的草坡上，他讲述了他的父母，已经消失了的狼的祖先们，现在在最深的山林里也不存在这样的生物，日本狼已经灭绝了。乾巧讲述着这样的故事，在月光下、在雪原上、以及在茂密的森林里奔跑着的狼群，他在木场面前一点点变化了，木场目不转睛地注视着他拔高的身姿，从皮肤上生出虬结的灰色毛发，变得弯曲而尖利的指甲，巧的爪子轻轻落在地上，一只木场只在画报上见过的生物正在月光下用清澈的眼睛凝视着他。

“这不是在开玩笑吧。”他伸手触碰那丛蓬松的毛发，巨狼温顺地垂下尖尖的头颅，它在他面前卧下来，屈起爪子，尖利的指甲小心地缩在毛发里，以免伤害到他，“你真漂亮，我是说……”他一时想不出什么夸赞的词语，巨狼在他的手掌下发出轻轻的呼噜声，那是野兽亲近信赖的人时才会发出的声音，木场抚摸着狼颈子上的一团绒毛，他有些拘谨地把手往里面伸了伸，他能感觉到狼脖子上的血管在他的掌心下跳动，他忍不住张开了两只手抱住了狼的脖子。

巧似乎也很乐意让他这么抱着，作为一只狼来说他的动作真的很温柔，巧的耳朵抖了两抖，木场在那双琥珀色的眼眸中读出了他作为人类时都相当少见的耐心和温和。木场模模糊糊地想，狼在表达亲近的时候会张大嘴巴咬住同类的脑袋，他因此瑟缩了一下，但是巧没有那么做，他只是安静地靠着木场。用尾巴把他圈在自己身边那个小小的范围里。他的气息打在木场的头顶，木场觉得自己从未如此靠近乾巧，和他的心。

狼用鼻子蹭着他的头顶，他发出低沉的声音，头拱着木场的脸颊，巧用眼神示意他可以坐在他的背上，如果木场想去什么地方，他愿意带着他一起去。

于是木场双手紧紧环住了巨狼的脖子，他让自己陷在那一蓬蓬柔软的毛发里，再见了，他想。巧迈开四条有力的腿，风把他俩都藏了起来，裹进去那些夜晚的露水、被踩瘪的草籽，以及那轮寂寥又渺茫的月，狼载着他奔向一个谁也找不到的地方。


End file.
